Elder Scrolls: Infusion
by Storm-D'Archon
Summary: A new ruin has been uncovered and an expedition has been formed to go and explore it. rated M because I am paranoid this takes place after Skyrim. will stick to lore for the most part.


(this will be my second Fan fiction and I hope you all like it so please no flames and constructive criticism welcome)

I do not own the elder scrolls series only the characters and plot of this fan fiction story

Elder Scrolls: Infusion

"Humph... So I came all this way to a destroyed town. Well let get on  
with it." Said the man looking at WinterHold. The man attracted a small  
crowd of people with his looks he had on a hood that in the dark shadowed his  
face from site and he had on a large fur cloak the wrapped all the way around  
the body covering his heavy plate armor. He glared at the people and they saw  
his glowing orange eyes and scattered. The man walked towards the college and  
started to walk up the steps all that could be heard was the clanking of metal  
boots and plate armor. As the man started to cross the bridge leading to  
the college a high elf stepped in front of him and asked in a highly suspicious  
tone, who are you and what's your business here?

The man just walked into her and said Move! When he walked pass her the high  
elf stood in a magic form and shot a fireball at the man which hit him in the  
back of the cloak and then dispersed.

"What was that?" Asked Ran'Haldo a buff Redguard

"I don't know are we under attack" said Asael Breton mage

"There it was a small flash and then an explosion. Whoever is coming here  
is powerful I can feel their power emanating from them like an aura of...  
"Said arch-mage Daveak

(Knock)

(knock)

"Open the gates" said the man looking at them with glowing eyes.

"Oh...open the gates he is a friend" yelled arch-mage Daveak

"Hey you guys might want to go give the elf medical attention" said  
the man

"What happened?" asked the arch- mage

"Hahahaha- I was crossing the bridge and she blocked my way and I walked  
passed her she shot a fireball at me. I returned fire pardon the pun."  
Said the man

"Not to sound rude but why are you here? If your here something is going  
to happen." Said the arch-mage

"I was sent this letter inviting me to attend a meeting here on an expedition  
into some ruin; I am here because of my skill with magic, sword and my  
knowledge because I'm 210 or so years old now. Said the man

"Really? 210 year. How old does that make me?" Asked the arch-mage

"Give or take a few yes, it gets so hard to track all the years" said  
the man

"Well as for the expedition that's what I was afraid of two members of the  
party are here now" said the archmage as he gestures towards Asael the  
Breton and Ran'Haldo the Redguard.

"Hello" said Asael looking very intimidated by the man in plate armor  
and a cloak.

"Greetings..."said Ran'Haldo awkwardly as the cloaked man stared  
at him with glowing orange eyes

"Hello younglings" said the man in a monotone voice

"What's with him" asked Ran'Haldo to the arch-mage

"He's just a little difficult sometimes" replied the archmage with a  
furrowed brow

"Who is he" asked Asael

"That's for him to say sorry" replied the Arch-mage

"Get out of my way you human weakling" yelled a female Altmer as she  
pushed through the imperial trying to explain to her she can't go in.

"Where is the arch-mage scum?" Asked the elf

"He is one of the few you just insulted. High elf!" said the  
arch-mage

"Really a filthy human?" Said the elf

"Sir, the other three are here" interrupted a mage

"Ok bring them to the hall of elements we shall convene and meet their  
employer" said the Arch-mage

"Let us go then." Lead the Redguard

-In the hall of element-

"By the divines could we have any more weaklings, a Breton, a Redguard, an  
imperial, an Argonian and one we don't know who he is" complained the elf.

"Stop complaining young one" said the man in the cloak

"Young one!? I'm probably older than any of you! Who are you anyway?  
Doesn't matter I could kill you with a flick of my hand." Said the elf

"Really? I'd like to see you try young elf. I guess you wouldn't know who  
I am. Allow me to introduce myself elf... I am Dald... Dald Svenson (slowly  
lowers hood) mage-lord of the Telvani, master assassin of the Morag Tong,  
warrior of the companions, and elder of this generation and the next"  
proclaimed Dald


End file.
